


Lost and Found

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: SessKag Holiday Boat Extravaganza 2020 [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Holiday Boat Extravaganza 2020 (InuYasha), Modern Era, Reunions, SessKag Boat Day, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: A sleepy and rural fishing village Kagome is visiting with her grandfather is the last place where she would ever imagine to meet a youkai.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Series: SessKag Holiday Boat Extravaganza 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588321
Comments: 24
Kudos: 163
Collections: Canon SessKag - Canon Divergence: Reunion





	Lost and Found

A rural fishing village out in the west had perhaps not been Kagome’s number one pick for a holiday destination but then, she had travelled to stranger places in the span of her 25 years on the planet – namely, several centuries into the past.

Besides, this holiday trip wasn’t for _her_ , anyway.

She was merely there to accompany her grandfather, still spry despite his advanced years, to see an old friend of his who was managing a famed local shrine.

While her grandfather sat on the _engawa_ of his friend's house, deep in conversation in the warm spring weather, Kagome slipped out to explore the village.

After the crowded and hectic Tokyo, it felt cathartic to stroll along the main street of the small and sleepy village.

The houses lining the street were all built in the traditional Japanese style.

The steady crash of the waves thrummed in the background, like a soft heartbeat, the clean salty tang of sea air filled Kagome’s lungs.

Looking around the village, she could almost imagine that time had stopped. 

The fishers went out, in their small boats, to get their day’s catch; earning their living in the same manner their fathers, grandfathers, and great grandfathers had done, and the many other generations before them.

Idly, she wondered if this village had been here as early on as the Sengoku Jidai.

Probably.

Perhaps, once upon a time, she might have even have stopped here during her travels with Inuyasha and her other friends. 

A wistful smile tugged at her lips, and to distract herself from the old ache rising in her chest and the thoughts threatening to drag her back into the past she couldn’t return to, Kagome stepped off the main street and walked towards the sea.

She didn’t go to the beach often enough, Kagome reflected.

The vast blue sea stretched out before her. She looked to the horizon, comforted by both the sight and the rushing of the waves in her ears that drowned out all other sounds.

The cool wind tugged at her hair and she hugged herself.

The next second, a shiver raced down Kagome’s spine.

At first, she thought it to be the bite of the wind, but when a second shiver rushed through her, she focused on the sensation stirring inside of her – and gasped. 

The hairs at the back of her neck rose, goosebumps erupted over the skin of arms and Kagome frantically looked about, but all she could see was a lone fishing boat at a distance, making its way to the shore.

Standing at the edge of the surf, her instincts thrumming like a chord that had been struck, she squinted at the boat and waited. 

His silver-white hair had been cropped short, his bright golden eyes dulled to amber. The vivid markings were gone from his regal face but Kagome recognised him instantly.

Breathless, her heart racing in her chest, she met his gaze, held it. 

He tilted his head studying her as the waves brought him to shore.

There was a haunted look in his eyes, and he stepped out of his boat, leaving his fishing nets and the bucket filled to the brim with fish behind.

He waded through the shallow water separating them, and stopped to stand before her.

His fingers trembled as he reached out.

Kagome started when his cold, calloused fingers cupped her cheek. She closed her eyes, swallowing past the lump lodged in her throat, willed back the tears burning under her eyelids.

She took a step, burrowed her face against his chest, wound her arms around him.

He held her to him, so tight it was almost bruising, and she felt his sharp inhale against the top of her head as he buried his nose in her hair.

His voice was gruffer than she’d ever heard it, but the single word he whispered came out like a fervent prayer.

“Miko.” 


End file.
